


The Inlaws

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt “I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me…”





	The Inlaws

“I thought you loved me!” Sirius yelled, throwing himself forward and saying, quieter than before but still loud, “I thought you loved me…” 

“I do.” 

Sirius whimpered pathetically into the floor where he’d face-planted. “Then why--  _ why _ \-- would you set me up like this?” 

“It’s just lunch with my parents! I thought you liked them.” 

Sirius looked over his shoulder to glare at James. “I happen to  _ love _ both Monty and Mia, but that was  _ before _ they knew that I deflowered their precious son and heir.” 

James gave him a confused look. “They’ve known that for years, Si.” 

“What!” he squawked. 

“I didn’t exactly broadcast it, but c’mon we shared a room for two years while we were dating with minimal adult supervision.  _ Then _ we got a flat together. They don’t have to be legilimens masters to know we were having sex before we got engaged.” James paused, then asked, “Why do you think they’d know we’re sleeping together now and not before?” 

“We’re engaged, Prongs. Nobody gets engaged if they haven’t fucked.” 

James raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure that’s true.” 

“It is for us,” Sirius grumbled, letting his head fall back on the carpet. 

James grinned and started playing with Sirius’s hair. “Sex or no sex, Mum and Dad just want to welcome you to the family as a soon-to-be official member. You were already like a son to them, all that’s changed is the legality.” He kissed his shoulder. “Stop worrying.” 

“What if they don’t like me?” he asked quietly, making James freeze. 

He crawled to the floor and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “They love you Pads, that’s not going to change because we’re getting married.” 

“Right. Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “But now that you’re here…” He snaked an arm around James’s waist and pulled him down to lay on the floor beside him. 

“Oof. You know,” James said through his giggles, “you could have asked.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sirius said with a broad smile. 

“Your boyfriend will like you better?” 

“Fiancé,” he corrected with a kiss to James’s cheek. “And no you wouldn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments


End file.
